Federal Police Service (FPS)
The 'Federal Police Service '(FPS) is the main federal police agency responsible for the enforcement of federal laws throughout Zardugal. The Service was created in 3339 as part of security reforms introduced by the Conservative Republican Party (Zardugal) and it has remained in its role since then, except for a brief interruption during the Augustan Empire (3607) when the modern Zardic state was dismantled. Since the fall of the Empire he FPS has been restored and is once again the premier federal law enforcement agency. Its duties are many fold from basic federal law enforcement, to counter terrorism, some counter intelligence operations, prosecuting economic crimes like counterfeiting and white collar crime, to working with the Justice Ministry in cases ranging from domestic human rights violations to serving international arrest warrents. The FPS falls under the authority of the Interior Ministry of Zardugal. History The Federal Police Service was created in the New Federalism Act passed in 3339 by the Conserative Republicans as part of a massive government overhaul. A unified central police force on the federal level had been practically non-existent so the Federal Police Service was created to fill that void. It got off to a rough start because of the Southern Hemisphere War where the new agency quickly was overwhelmed leading to massive secu rity failures and counter intelligence failures as well. A prime example of this was the near fatal bombing of government offices in the provisionsal capital of Venetio after the controversial cease-fire was signed. After the war the FPS led the efforts to bring stability and order back to Zardugal and was largely responsible for rebuilding local and state level police forces. After funding increases and a repriorization of mission in the 3390's the police force gained a more respectable and professional image. During the Second and Third Great Majatran Wars the FPS was crucial in surpressing internal dissent, counter intelligence operations and internal security operations leading to a safe and secure homefront while the rest of Majatra was battered beyond belief. After the wars the FPS transitioned focus and became fixated on countering terrorism and political extremism in the country. FPS agents frequently targeted the New Liberal Party and other centre-left to left wing organizations on usually flimsy evidence leading to charges of political corruption against the successor to the CRP, the United Federalist Party (Zardugal). However the efforts were for naught. By the late 3500's aggressive Augustan nationalism was on the rise of the FPS was finally dissolved when the Federation was absorbed into the Augustan Empire. After the fall of the Empire and the rise of the Zardic Federation from the ashes of it the FPS was re-established and quickly worked to secure law and order in the Federation again. Organization The FPS is under the executive direction of the Director of the Federal Police Service who reports to the Assistant Internal Affairs Minister (Public Security) who reports to the Deputy Internal Affairs Minister (Law Enforcement) and on up. With the Director is a Chief of Staff who manages administrative affairs for the Service and a Legal Consul who handles Service legal affairs. The FPS consists of the following offices: -Counter-Intelligence Office -Counter Terrorism Office -Financial Crimes Office -Economic Crimes Office -Corruption and Integrity Office -Major Crimes Office -Transnational Crime Office -Internal Security Office -Local Police Office -Rights Office Category:Government of Zardugal